1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a deposition mask and a method of fabricating the deposition mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light-emitting display apparatus may be used as a display apparatus in mobile devices such as smart phones, tablets, personal computers (PCs), laptop computers, digital cameras, camcorders, and mobile information terminals, or electronic devices such as an ultra-thin televisions, and advertisement panel.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an organic light emissive layer interposed between an anode and a cathode. The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes thin film encapsulation (TFE) for protecting the organic light emissive layer.
The TFE may be formed through a thin film deposition process. The thin film deposition process includes chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or physical vapor deposition (PVD).
A deposition mask may be used to perform the CVD. The deposition mask may be recycled through a cleansing process after depositing a plurality of thin films on a substrate.